supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirochu Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Annoncer: "Tonight On Supernanny..." screams Annoncer: "Jo visits the family with the most badly behaved child ever and 1 grandchild." Anna: "I want to beat up that lady," Orla: "No you don't," Annoncer: "And hitting her sister." hits Tariko Tariko: "I feel a bit left out because of Anna's behavior." Annoncer: "Will the disrespection continue or will Jo get Anna to change her ways?" Anna: "Supernanny is gonna fail!" Submission Reel Jo: "i am in England in the town of Pudsey, let's see what family we have here." ???: "Hi i'm Orla, and i'm a stay at home mom." ???: "And i'm James, and I work at a car company. I work 6 days a week." ???: "Hi, i'm Ji min I'm their oldest daughter i just turned 18 and i'm from South Korea." Orla: "We have 4 beautiful children who came into our family through adoption. Ji min's twin brother Ji woong just turned 18 and he is from South Korea, Tariko will be 11 in a few days she came from Japan, and Anna Just Turned 6 and she is from Russia and our grandchild Baby Ji kwong is a newborn and lived for a fortnight and is from South Korea." James: "Anna is a spoiled child; she hits her 2 sisters who are well behaved, snatches toys from baby Ji Kwong and hits her niece, who is well behaved as well. All of them know how to speak English. Anna got expelled from 10 different schools. To tell the truth, I really do not know about those schools because Orla won't tell me." Orla: "Also Ji woong has an eating disorder and his stomach is quite swollen from how much he ate but he looks extremley thin we are worried about him." Anna: "(Bleep) you! mother(bleep)er!" Orla: "Anna will swear, backtalk, ruin the holidays or special occasions, refuse to eat her vegetables and hit her brother and sisters." Hitting Ji Woong Ji woong: "Ow! stop it!" James: "She will also hit Ji Kwong." hits Ji Kwong Kwong cries Ji min: "Please be nice around your niece, she's only a baby." Anna: "No she's not, she's a big girl." Ji min: "No, your the big girl, and Ji Kwong's a baby." Tariko: "My little sister is not being a good girl; she won't share her toys with me." Ji woong: "She hits baby Ji Kwong." Ji min: "Ji Kwong's only a baby." Tariko, Ji woong, and Ji min: "Supernanny we need you now!" Jo: "I'm on my way!" Observation Begins Jo:"Hello, you must be Orla." Orla:"Please, do come on in. Okay, Tariko came home from Japan year ago we got her from Osaka adoption centre she was 9 at the time, The Twins came home from South Korea which is my favorite country 4 years ago i went Seoul adoption centre with James and we got the Twins they were 14 at the time, Anna came home from Russia 6 years ago. We got her from Moscow Adoption centre she was 5 at the time." sees Ji kwong Jo: "Hello, sweetie," Orla: "Yes, this is my adoptive granddaughter, Ji kwong. Ji min got pregnant at 17 and had her when after 4 days after turning 18. We adopted her and Ji Woong at 14, Tariko was 9, and Anna was 5." Ji min: "Hi. You must be Jo. My twin brother is in a room with Tariko." Ji min: "I was happy when I saw Jo; I could not believe my eyes." Jo: "Okay." enters a room to notice a starved-looking 18 year old boy and a 10-year old watching TV Jo: "When i saw Ji woong. i was like 'is he starving?' i couldn't tell if he was hungry or or if it is weight but he was tall for an 18-year old." Jo: "Hi, you must be Tariko. I'm Jo-Jo." Tariko: "Hi Jo-Jo. Nice to meet you." Ji woong: "Hi." Jo: "Wait, where's Anna?" Ji woong: "She is grounded for a month." Jo: "Why?" Tariko: "She stole all my Pokemon DVDs and shoplifted at Asda!" Jo: "What did she steal?" Tariko: "Oh, some pudsey bears." Jo: "Can I see her?" Tariko: "Sure, but be careful; she throws T.Y. beanie babies at you if you come in her room." Tariko: "I was happy when i saw Jo-Jo." comes in Anna's room Anna: (sneering) "Hi there (bleep) face you (bleep) you piece of (bleep)!" throws her T.Y. beanie babies at Jo Tariko: "See?" Jo: "I do not want you to use that kind of language! Those are not very nice words to say." Anna: "(bleep) you mother(bleeper)!" Jo: "It was absolutely disgusting! Where did that 6-year-old hear such words like that?" Ji woong: "Also i have a laceration on my neck after Anna stabbed with a knife it was 6 days ago so my mom made me wear a bandanna to cover it and Anna also stabbed me in the stomach making me wear a sleeveless vest to stop the bleeding" Jo: "How did she get that knife?" Ji woong: "She got it from the kitchen and went into my room and stabbed me in the stomach then in the neck with it." Jo: "I cannot believe what I just heard was that a 6-year old Russian girl stabbed an 18-year old South Korean teenage boy in the neck and stomach. That's just disgusting!." Observation Continues Hits Ji kwong kwong cries Ji min: "ANNA YAKI KIROCHU YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO HIT JI KWONG!" Anna: "BAD JI KWONG!" Ji min: "She did not do anything!" Anna: "Yes she did she broke my monster high doll" Ji min: "She's only little and your the big-------" Anna: "SHE'S A BIG GIRL NOW.!" Ji min: "SHE ONLY LIVED FOR (Covers Ji kwong's ears) A (bleep)ING FORTNIGHT!" min and Anna's arguing lasts 6 hours Tariko's room she is having a tea party with her Pokemon Plushies Tariko: "Huh?" clutches her Azelf plush in fright Tariko: "I heard my sister's fighting throughout the corridor when i was playing tea party with my pokemon plush." Jo: "I Cannot believe what i just heard a 6-year old Russian girl and a 18-year old South Korean woman fighting over a 2-week old Sorth Korean girl which is Ji min's daughter The Thought Box Jo:: "For the Twins and Tariko i made a Thought box for them for their mother and father." Kirochu Family Issues Orla:"Anna i want you to finish your cauliflower." Ji woong: "Mom i have a carrot allergy!" Orla: "Sorry dear" throws the carrots out Anna: "I DON'T LIKE THAT! IT TASTES LIKE (bleep)!" Orla: "Anna, I do not want that lanugauge for Ji kwong to hear!" Ji woong: "The only foods that Anna likes are Hot dogs, Candy, Birthday Cake, Wedding Cake, Chicken nuggets, Ice cream, Cheese Pancakes, Cookies, Pizza, Hamburgers and Chocolate I mean i hate all these foods because i just want to be healthy but i like chocolate ice cream and Patbingsu and Chinese food." Ji min: "The foods Anna dislike are Avacadoes, Peas, Tomatoes, Cauliflower, Patbingsu, Chinese food, and Milk i mean i hate all these execpt the Milk and Patbingsu." Anna: "Mummy, you're a (bleep)!" shows Orla her fist closed with her middle finger extended Jo: "I cannot believe that a 6-year old just called her mother a bad word and gave her the middle finger. That's just disgusting!" spanks Anna with her hand Orla: "NO! You do not do that!" Anna: "MUMMY! GO DIE MUMMY!" Orla: "YOU DO NOT FLIP MOMMY OFF! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" Parent Meeting James: "As I work 6 days a week, I come home on a Sunday." Orla: "Yeah. Okay, I will tell you." hands Jo a list of the schools Anna has been expelled from #Kings primary school for using bad words #Little princess school for trying to kill her teacher #Petersburg primary for stealing pudsey bear plushies that were raffle prizes in a school carnival #St. John's primary for flashing her privates to her classmates #St. James catholic school for making a 16-17 year old class watch disgusting videos and Ji min was there at the time she was 17 #St. Mary's primary for replacing money with cherry bombs on the collection plate #St. Carius primary for shoplifting 18 £6 pudsey bear plushes on a shopping trip to ASDA #St. Peter's primary for saying The F word in front of the nursery #Farland school for Girls for peeing on the school work #St. Carl's for bullying 5 of her classmates because all 5 of those classmates won a pudsey bear in the school children in need carnival raffle and she didn't Jo: "That behavior's got to stop." Orla: "I know, we're starting to run out of schools that she is not expelled from." Jo: "Let's talk about the language. I mean, where on Earth does he hear such words like that?" Orla: "Umm...I believe that she learned that language from Ji Woong's classmates." Jo: "Have you taught her that that kind of language is innapropriate?" Orla: "I did not; I barely said any bad words" House Rules Jo: "Okay, I am going to introduce some house rules." [Anna yawns Jo: "No bullying." Anna: "If you ask me, I think rules are stupid." Jo: "No shoplifting from stores." Anna: "That's not fair." Jo: "No stealing from collection plates in school; as a matter of fact, no stealing, period." Jo: "No hurting others." Jo: "No going pee-pee anywhere but the toilet." Jo: "No swearing." Anna: "Worst rules ever." Jo: "You must eat your vegetables." Yawns Jo: "Forgive others as you would want to be forgiven." covers her ears saying la la lala Anna: "I can't hear you." Jo: "Anna, stop it." Orla: "Anna, do not interrupt Jojo." Anna: "NO!" snatches the pen of Jo and vandalizes the couch and writes inappropriate words down Orla: "Anna you do not vandalize the couch and the floor." points at a seated couch Jo: "That is the naughty couch." picks up Anna and puts her on the Naughty Couch Orla: "Plus, your Bugs Bunny is in toy jail!" Anna: "I WANNNT BUUGGGGGGGGGS BUUNNNNNNNNNNYYYYY!!!!" puts Anna's Bugs Bunny plush toy in the toy time out box Jo: "You stay there until it is okay to get up, do you understand?" Anna: "Drop dead!" Orla: "Anna, you do not say that in front of us." Anna: "Go to (bleep)!" Naughty Couch Technique Jo: "When Orla went to a parent-Teachers Confrence Tariko: "Mom, mind if I get some apple juice?" Orla: "Okay. I am going to Ji woong's school for a parent-teacher confrence about why he writes his name in Korean Plus Ji min is will look after you" Gives Tariko the Apple juice and Tariko goes in her room Tariko: "さようなら" (Translation: Bye) Orla: "あなたを参照してください、親愛なる。" (Translation: See you, dear) walks out the door with Ji woong puts sixteen pokemon Plush dolls on sixteen chairs Tariko: "Today we are going to play Tea Party" Anna: from the door at a distance away from Tariko and whispering "I will take one of those off her but it will take me 100000 years." hides behind one of the pokemon plush is having a tea party with her plush dolls, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Pikachu, Plusle, Minun, Mew, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Eevee, Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Raichu. Tariko: "Would you please excuse me, I'll be right back." leaves the table hand reaches out and grabs Azelf from its chair Anna: "Heheheh, she would not know I took her Azelf." runs back to her room returns with a teapot and some fruit juice Tariko: "Would you like some Fruit------Wait, where is Azelf?" Jo: "It wasn't long before Anna stole Tariko's Azelf plush toy." Tariko: "Anna, can I have my Azelf plush back please?" Anna: "No!" Tariko: "JI MIN!" Ji min: "What, what is it?" Tariko: "ANNA WON'T GIVE ME MY AZELF PLUSH!" Ji min: "Anna, give it to her." Anna: "No!" tears off the Azelf plush doll's head Jo: "And then she beheaded the plush doll. Ji min: "Anna why did you do that? that was so mean of you!" Anna: scoffs "You know she has over 700 Pokemon plushies, she can play with her other 699 plushies!" Tariko: "ANNA KILLED MY AZELF PLUSH!" Anna: "GO PLAY WITH YOUR DUMB OLD PIKACHU!" Tariko: "Anna destroyed my favorite toy!" Ji min: "You know what? You just gave yourself a trip to the Naughty Couch, young lady!" min disarms Anna then gives the decapitated Azelf plush doll back to Tariko Ji min: "Plus your Peppa Pig doll is in toy jail." Anna: "I WANT PEPPA PIG!" min puts the Peppa Pig doll in the toy time-out box Tariko: "MY AZELF! ANNA KILLED MY AZELF!" starts to bawl min places Anna onto the Naughty Couch Ji min: "You do not destroy your sister's property." sobs Tariko: "Anna killed my Azelf!" Ji min: "Give it here, I can save Azelf! Let me perform a little surgery." Tariko: "I just got that Azelf plush for Christmas alongside with my Mesprit and Uxie plush doll but my sister broke my Azelf; I loved that one." min takes the decapitated Azelf doll into a room with a sign that reads, "Keep Out, Surgery in Progress" comforts the crying Tariko Jo: "Calm down, Tariko, Anna is in time-out now, and your Big sister is going to perform a little surgery to try to save Azelf." min is in a room, sewing the Azelf's head back on its body Ji min: "And we are good. Surgery complete." min steps out of the room with the repaired Azelf plush and goes to Tariko Ji min: "Tariko?" Tariko: "Yes, Ji min?" Ji min: "The surgery was a complete success, your Azelf is now recovering." Jo: "voice I do not find funny that you think it is okay to behead your sister's Azelf plush It is unacceptable behavior now sit there for 6 minutes!" escapes the Naughty Couch and rides her Mongoose Lake Girls' bike Ji min: "Anna, come back inside!" Anna: "So long, suckers! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Ji min: "ANNA GET BACK HERE BEFORE I SELL ALL OF YOUR MONSTER HIGH DOLLS ON eBAY! YOU CAN KISS THEM ANNYEONGHI! " Jo: "I was like, 'eBay?!'" Jo: "What do you mean, sell your sister's dolls on eBay?" Ji min: "I do this at times if Anna Misbehaves. Besides, she threatened Tariko that she would sell Her Mespirit Plush on eBay And she did while Tariko was at school and was grounded for 4 months she was banned from playing with Her Monster High, Barbie and Disney Princess Dolls for 10 whole weeks It took us 3 weeks for it to arrive back here." Jo: "How is that going to teach her to behave?" grumbles as she comes over to Ji min's direction Ji min: "Thank you. Now let's go back to the Naughty Couch." Anna: "I don't wanna go----cries" Ji min: "Yes, you do." Ji min puts Anna on the Naughty Couch] Anna: "You are such a stupid animal, Ji min!" Ji min: "If you keep this up, I will double your time to 12 minutes." min calmly walks away without a word minutes later Ji min: "Anna, the reason you were placed here is because you destroyed your sister's property. I need you to apologize to her." Anna: "Sorry, Tariko." hugs Tariko Jo: "But Tariko's reaction was not what i had in mind" pushes Anna away from her Tariko: "I don't forgive you, why should I?" goes in her room back to playing Tea party with her plush Anna: "Ji min, Tariko pushed me away And TARIKO I STILL HATE YOU EVEN MORE!" Tariko: from her room I don't care I hate you too!" Ji min: "Jo i forgot to mention that Tariko and Anna hate each other and wish each other dead." Jo: "Why?" Ji min: "It was a year ago after Tariko turned 10. Anna put a cherry bomb on her birthday cake and it exploded all over her and her friends." Anna: "I wish you were dead, Tariko!" Tariko: "Just shut up, Anna." Anna: "You shut up, you filthy Japanese (bleep)!" pushes Tariko down the stairs Tariko: "RACIST!" and Tariko start attacking each other and pulling each other's hair and hitting each other with toys Tariko is using a Uxie plush while Anna uses her Clawdeen Wolf Tariko: "YOU RUSSIAN DIVA!!!!! POKEMON IS BETTER THAN DUMB OLD MONSTER HIGH!" comes home with Ji woong Anna: "Is not!" Jo: "Tariko has forgotten the new rule: Forgive others as you want to be forgiven." Tariko: "I did listen to the rule but i still didn't like Anna." Tariko: "MOM HELP ME SHE PUSHED ME DOWN STAIRS!" Anna: "PUT TARIKO ON THE (Bleep) NAUGHTY COUCH FOR INSULTING MONSTER HIGH!" Jo: "The Naughty Couch is only suitable for Anna not Tariko." Orla: "Why does my 6-year old like this stupid Monster High, why does she like this dumb old stuff?!" Orla: "ANNA GET YOUR BUTT ON THE NAUGHTY COUCH ON THE DOUBLE YOUR TIME IS 12 MINUTES!" puts Anna on the Naughty Couch and turns to Tariko Orla: "And you Tariko i am not mad at you just stay in your room and calm down for a few minutes okay dear and have a nice tea party with your plushies it is like a Calm-Down Zone execpt Sing-songly with Pokemon plushies." Tariko: "Okay Mom." goes to her room to continue her tea party Tariko: "It's Okay Azelf I love you now lets continue out tea party!" Anna: "Hmph!" Orla: "YOU DO NOT PUSH YOUR SISTER DOWNSTAIRS THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE ANNA, AND IT'S NOT A GAME YOU COULD OF PUT HER IN HOSPITAL!" Anna: I like Monster High because it's better than stupid, dumb old Pokemon invented by Japanese roaches." Tariko: "I like Pokemon because it is better than stupid, dumb old Monster High invented by a bunch of dorks. i'd rather watch the Cursed Ring Tape than watch Anna brag that Pokemon sucks, she thinks Monster High is better but it's not." 6 minutes later Orla: "I would like an apology for you behavior Anna." Anna: (sarcastically) "I'm sorry!" Announcer: "Coming up..." Naughty Couch (Part 2) Orla: "I would like an apology for you behavior Anna." Anna: (sarcastically) "I'm sorry!" Onward Jo: "Later on that day, it was playtime in the den, then Anna started hitting her niece Ji kwong While Ji min was breastfeeding Ji kwong." kwong cries Ji min: "Anna, please do not to that to little Ji kwong; be nice around your niece, she's only a baby." Anna: "No she's not she's a big girl." Ji min: "No, you're the big girl, Ji kwong's a baby." hits Ji kwong again and Ji min grabs her Draculaura doll Anna: "Give me back my Draculaura!" Ji min: "Hey, this is your warning." Anna: "But she took my Draculaura doll." Jo: "Put her on the Naughty couch." min puts Anna on the Naughty Couch Ji min: "Anna Yaki Kirochu, you do not hit baby Ji kwong because that behavior is not acceptable, do you understand? Now stay there for 6 minutes. Plus, your Draculaura doll's going in toy jail." Min confiscated Anna's Draculaura doll and places it into the toy time-out box 6 minutes later Ji min: "Anna, I put you here for time out because you were hitting Ji kwong. Now say you're sorry to Ji kwong." Anna: "Sorry, Ji kwong." hugs Ji kwong At Asda Orla: "They are no pokemon plushies since they've all sold out. Would you like a large Pudsey Bear instead it is the last one in stock." [Tariko hugs the pudsey bear} Tariko: "Yes mom Pudsey looks awesome too bad they don't celebrate Children in need in Japan but they celebrate more fun celebrations." Jo: "Later on that afternoon, Orla went to Asda to do some shopping to buy Tariko's birthday present, Anna started to play up again; she shoplifted some Yu-Gi-Oh Cards." Orla: "Anna, put those back! I swear to god!" reluctantly puts them back while giving her mother a dirty look but puts some in her Coat pocket Orla: "Then, when I got a Pudsey Bear for Tariko, Anna started playing up again because she wanted one too." Anna: "Mommy can I have a Pudsey Bear?" Orla: "No, no, I got enough for 1 Pudsey; I don't have enough to buy two plus your birthday will be next year because you just turned 6 a few weeks ago." Anna: "IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT PUDSEY, I WANT PUDSEY, I WANT PUDSEY!" Orla: "Anna, stop it right now." Runs Off woong catches her Ji woong: "Anna, stop it!" Anna: "Let me go, you animal!" kicks Ji Woong's priviate area causing him to fall over while Ji min helps him up Ji woong: (Angrily) "Anna, you (bleep)ing diva!" Ji min: "Ji woong just calm down." woong calms down woong gets up Ji woong: "Mom help me please!" catches Anna Orla: "ANNA YAKI KIROCHU! your behavior was embarrassing and disruptive for now on you are going in a trolley when we go to stores next time!" Security: "Excuse me, sweetheart. Please open your coat and step inside the store." reluctantly opens her coat, and reveals that she had stolen a some Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards got home and made sure that Anna and Tariko were seperated Jo: "Anna was officialy banned from the store for life. As soon as they got home, Orla put Anna on the Naughty Couch." Orla: "You are on this Naughty Couch because you kicked your brother in the private area you wandered off. Now stay there for 12 minutes! plus your Snow White is in toy jail!" Anna: "I hate you and I wish you were dead!" consficates Anna's Snow White doll 12 minutes later Orla: "You were on here because you kicked your brother in the private area and you wandered off. Now I want you to say sorry." Anna: "Sorry Mummy." Orla: "Say sorry to Ji woong." Anna: "Sorry Ji woong." Ji woong: "That's okay." [Anna hugs Ji woong) Tariko's 11th Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Tariko's 11th birthday party, and she was having a Pokemon-themed party at a local roller skating rink. Her best friend Amanda who was 1 year younger who also likes Pokemon came to play she did not know that Tariko was Japanese." Amanda: "Happy birthday Tariko Happy Birthday to you!!" Tariko: "Thanks!" Amanda: "All your classmates are here!" Tariko: "I refuse to invite Anna to my party because she ruined my 10th birthday by putting cherry bombs on the cake." Amanda: "Yeah she ruins everything!" Tariko: "Plus my mum fixed my Azelf plush after that no-good Anna beheaded it." comes in with a Pokemon chocolate cake that says in Japanese Happy birthday Tariko with 11 candles Amanda: "Um, what does that mean?" Orla: "It means Happy Birthday Tariko in Japanese we adopted her from Japan; she is well-behaved." Amanda: "I Went to Japan once and i got you this." Tariko: "What is it?" Amanda: "I Got you an Eevee plush." Tariko: "THANK YOU!" the Eevee Amanda: Smiles "I'm so glad you like it." Jo: "And then 5 minutes later, a clown showed up unexpectedly but the twin teens and mom and dad didn't book it." Clown: "Happy Birthday, Tariko! I'm Wacky the Clown!" the Clown honks a horn and giggles merrily screams in fear Tariko: "ああ!イッツピエロは私を殺すつもり!" (Translation: AH! A CLOWN IT'S GONNA KILL ME!) Wacky the Clown: "Don't run away. I won't hurt you." Ji woong and Ji min: "WHO THE (bleep)ING (bleep) BOOKED THE CLOWN? WE DIDN'T BOOK THE FAT (bleep)!" James and Orla: "You're right we didn't!" and her friends run away from Wacky the clown hides behind James and Orla James: "Who the heck booked you?" Wacky the Clown: "Umm your 6-year old girl, I think." James and Orla: "ANNABELLE YAKI KIROCHU!" Later James: "Anna, what do you have to say for yourself now?" Anna: "I'm very sorry...it was only a joke..." Orla: "Which was not very funny. Now you have doubled your chores for a week." The Baby Log Jo: "I made a baby log for the twins For Ji Kwong's bedtime naptime and feeding time" Jo: "This will make you know about Ji kwong's Feeding time naptime and bedtime" Ji min: "Okay" Ji woong: "Cool" gives them the baby log Vandal Disposal Anna: (recording a sound via Tariko's DSi) "I am a filthy Japanese cockroach who loves Pokemon (bleep)! I love to smash Anna's stuff. I hate Jo-Jo, Ji Kwong and mummy, too!" Jo: "My word...Anna recorded a terrible sound on Tariko's DSi?" Tariko: "Not Again!" erases the recorded sound Jo: "That's better, Tariko. Much better." White Sheets and the Pokemon and Monster High Reward Chart Jo: "Today I'm going to introduce you the White Sheets technique. These White Sheets tell Anna that whichever object or area is marked with the white sheet, that means its not touchable." Orla: "You hear that, Anna. When you see the White Sheet, it means, just for you, not touchable. No touch, no use and no go. Otherwise, you will be sent to the Naughty Couch." Jo: "Also, I'm introducing..." pulls out a chart Jo: (singsongly) "Ta-da! Reward Chart a Pokemon reward chart for Tariko and a Monster High reward chart for Anna!" Anna: "A reward chart?" Tariko: "Wow..." Jo: "This Poke-ball and this Monster high skull logo has your picture on it, girls. When you do a good deed, you get to move up one space on the Pokemon and Monster High Reward Chart, and when you finally reach the 15th Skull and Poke-ball, you will get to do the thing that you want to do or get to have what you want. Does that sound good?" Orla: "Girls, what is the reward that you want to have when you earn all 15 Poke-balls and Skulls for doing good deeds?" Tariko: "Ice skating with my friends and sleepovers!" Anna: "A pudsey bear!" ties a White Sheet around Tariko's bedroom door knob drapes a White Sheet on top of Tariko's Pokemon plush toy collection ties a white sheet around a door knob to the garage wraps her DSi with a White Sheet DVD Meeting Jo: "I went away for a few days, and had a meeting with mom and dad." Jo: "So let's see what you did when i was away." Orla: "Okay." puts the DVD in Anna: "screen (Bleep) you!" Ji woong:"Anna!" Ji min: "Stop it!" Anna: "SHUT UP!" throws a Rapunzel doll at Ji woong Ji woong: "Anna..." Woong avoids getting hit by the doll Jo: "Oh my......God." James: "I know..." Orla: Screen "Your Rapunzel's in toy jail." confiscates Anna's Rapunzel doll Anna: "Aw, man! For how long?" pulls the White Sheets off Anna's Epic Tantrum Jo: "Then Anna started playing up again." Anna: "Mummy, can I have fries and hot dogs for dinner?" Orla: "No, not tonight. You are having chicken stew." Anna: "I WANT FRIES AND HOT DOGS!!!!!!!!!!" Orla: "Quiet down! Ji kwong's asleep!" Anna: "YOU CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID BABY, THOSE BRATTY TWINS, AND THAT POKEMON LOVER FROM JAPAN MORE THAN ME!" Orla: "Because they have good behaviors unlike you." Anna: so loud on top of her lungs kwong cries Orla: "Ugh! Anna, you are going to the Naughty Couch!!" puts Anna on the Naughty Couch Orla: voice "You are on the Naughty Couch for waking Ji kwong by throwing a tantrum now stay there for 24 minutes. I am not having this behavior!" goes upstairs cooing Ji kwong Orla: "It's okay. Now Granny's here." pees on the Naughty Couch kwong quiets down minutes later Orla: "Apologize to me." Anna: "SHUT UP GRANNY SMURF!!!" hits her mother comes down to Anna's level Jo: "Anna, that behavior was unacceptable. You need to apologize to your mother for how you acted." Anna: (sarcastically) "Sorry!" Orla: "Anna, you need to say it more heartfelt." Anna: "I SAID I'M SORRY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT, YOU UGLY PIG-DOG (bleep)!!!" Meeting Tariko's friends Jo: "In Tariko's room i found three other girls around her age having fruit and playing with their plush dolls and Playing pokemon on their DSi systems they have and Anna started playing up again" Anna: "I WANT TO RIP YOUR AZELF'S HEAD OFF!" Tariko: "You can't come in." Helen haired girl: "Club rules: No monster high fans allowed!" Lisa: black haired girl "And that means you!" Amanda Browned haired girl: "Move along, please or get lost Anna actually go play with your friends." gets out of her chair and shuts the door and locks it Amanda: "Tari?" Tariko: "Yes Amanda?" Amanda: "Where do you hide the key?" Tariko: Whispers "In a Pikachu bag. It is hidden somewhere inside a closet The code is Pokemon is awesome Monster hign drools." Amanda: "Okay" Jo: "Excuse me Tariko can i come in?" Tariko: "Okay Jo-Jo" the door Jo: "How are you girls doing now?" Tariko: "We're fine and my Mom and dad forgot that i have 3 friends sweet as myself we won't let Anna join the club or doing the same group activities that me and my friends are doing we won't allow her in my room They also destroy Monster High stuff because it is really babyish!" Anna: "I HEARD THAT!" Jo: "All right, now I am going to leave you girls in peace." Tariko: "See you later on, Jo-Jo." storms into Tariko's room and smacks Amanda in the face, kicks Helen's shin, pulls Lisa's hair and hits Tariko They intercept it and start attacking her Tariko: {Kicks Anna] "GET OUT AND GO PLAY WITH YOUR MONSTER HIGH LOVING DORK FRIENDS!" pushes Anna out of her room Tariko "Are you guys okay?" Amanda, Helen and Lisa: "We're okay we're sorry to say this but you sister is a poor excuse for a Monster High loving dork but we are having a sleepover are we!" Tariko: "Yeah we are!" Amanda: "So what do you wanna now?" Tariko: "Let's play with our dolls." Lisa: "Yeah!" Anna's Friends Jo: "A little later, I found Anna in her private treehouse in the backyard along with a few girls about her age. It turned out that these girls were Anna's friends." treehouse has a sign that reads "NO POKEMON FANS ALLOWED" and another that reads "NO JAPANESE PEOPLE ALLOWED" and another that reads "NO SOUTH KOREAN PEOPLE ALLOWED" and another that reads "NO MONSTER HIGH HATERS ALLOWED" and another that reads "GO AWAY" and another that reads "NO (censored) HEADS ALLOWED" and another that reads "NONE OF TARIKO'S FRIENDS ALLOWED" and another that reads "IF YOU ARE IN THE FOLLOWING GROUPS, (censored) YOU" and another that reads "FRIENDS OF THE OWNER ONLY" Marie-Anne (One of Anna's friends): "I really do not want to hurt my sister Helen." friends throw large rocks at Tariko, Helen, Amanda and Lisa But Lisa formed hand to hand battle like throwing the rocks back at them Anna: "That's right! You better start running, you stupid Pokemon-loving wusses!" throws a urine-filled balloon at Tariko, but Tariko deflects it and throws it back Tariko: "You are being racist!" Anna: "I hate Asians!" aims Ji Woong's paint ball gun at them Anna: "This time, I won't miss!" pulls the trigger and hits Tariko in the back of the beg splashes a can of yellow paint all over Tariko Tariko: "You're asian as well. MOM!!" Orla: "Yes? Tariko: "Anna has racist signs on her treehouse. She also said she hated Asians .But she is from Asia too, you know." Anna: "I'm from Russia, genius." Ji min: "Russia is in Asia and you came from a city that was in the east." Orla: the signs on the treehouse "You know what? you have just got a trip to the naughty couch!" Tariko: "OOOOWWWWWWW! IT STINGS! IT HURTS IN THE BACK OF MY LEG!!!" puts Anna on the naughty couch Tariko: "She also forced Ji woong to urinate in the balloons." Orla: "Okay, Anna you just got 50 minutes. Is that long for you?" Anna: "No!" Orla: "Make it 55 minutes! Are we through?" Anna: "No!" Orla: "Okay this is the longest time ever 1 hour which is 60 minutes. Are we through?" Anna: "NO!" Orla: "It will keep increasing now stay there for 65 minutes. In addition, you're moving down one space on the Monster High Reward Chart! Is it long enough for you?" Anna: "Нет!" (Translated to: No!) Orla: "Хорошо, а теперь вы запретили играть со своими куклами монстров высокой в течение ближайших трех недель. Оставайтесь там в течение 70 минут!" (Translated to: Right, now you're banned from playing with your Monster High dolls for the next three weeks. Stay there for 70 minutes!) Anna: (Screeches) "Я хочу, чтобы МОНСТРА ВЫСОКОГО КУКЛЫ!" (Translated to: I WANT MY MONSTER HIGH DOLLS!!) Orla: "Ну вы сделали свой брат мочиться в шары не в течение 3 недель!" (Well you made your brother urinate in the balloons, so you will not have them back for 3 weeks!) walks away Anna: "MOTHER(bleep)!!!!!" storms over to Anna spits in her mother's face Tariko and her friends in Tariko's room Jo: "Those girls were playing then Anna came in the room Tariko: "あなたが制限された部屋で私たちはあなたで物事をスローしようとしているされている" (Translation: You are in a restricted room we are going to throw things at you) Anna: "Quit speaking dork!" Tariko: "うまくいけば、日本語を話すで恐ろしいです。" (Translation: "Well you are horrible at speaking Japanese!") Anna: "(Bleep) you!" Tariko: "私の部屋から抜け出すか、私はお母さんに言っている!" (Translation: Get out of my room before i'm telling mom!) Anna: "(Bleep) You!!!!!! takes her Uxie plush and hides it in her room Tariko: "MOOO-OOM ANNA TOOK MY UXIE PLUSH!" Orla: "Ugh Anna!" goes into Anna's room to find out she is going to gulliontine it Orla: "OMG; no you are not! Did you see the White Sheet tied around Tariko's door knob? It means, no go!" puts her on the Naughty Couch Orla: "25 MINUTES!" takes the Uxie off the gulliontine and goes back into Tariko's room Orla: "She tried to behead it again!" Tariko: "Not again!" escapes and runs outside Cut To hiding in her private treehouse with her friends Anna: "Our enemies are the South Koreans and the Japanese. We will fight and destroy them! Are you with me?" Anna's friends execpt Marie-Anne: "Yeah!" Marie-Anne: "ANNA I AM NOT GOING TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU IF YOU ARE BEING RACIST I WENT TO SOUTH KOREA AND JAPAN ON MY HOLIDAY YOU ARE ABUSING YOUR SIBLINGS BECAUSE THEY ARE FROM SOUTH KOREA AND JAPAN!" Grabs her monster high dolls and storms out of the Treehouse Marie-Anne: "Orla i'm going home. I love monster high but i hate how Anna treats Tariko and Ji min and Ji woong and Ji kwong it is like garbage and I love Pokemon." Orla: "Okay. You have a safe trip home, dear. Tariko also likes Pokemon." Anna: "YOU TRAITOR!" runs to Tariko Marie-Anne: "I am so sorry Tariko." hugs Marie-Anne Tariko: "それは大丈夫だと安全な旅行の家を持っています。" (Translated: That's okay and have a safe trip home.) Anna: "Quit speaking dork." Tariko: "私があなたに言った、あなたは日本語を話すで恐ろしいです。" (Translated: I told you, you are horrible at speaking Japanese.) Anna: "Fine! If you're not with me, then don't bother coming back! You're out of the club forever!" Marie-Anne: "SHUT UP RACIST! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE RACIST I LOVE POKEMON! THERE, I SAID IT, I HID IT FROM YOU ANNA! I AM TURNING 8 THE NEXT DAY AND YOU ARE NOT COMING TO MY BIRTHDAY!" Anna: "GOOD! I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY!" Marie-Anne: "FINE RACIST I NEVER LIKED YOU EITHER!" runs home Anna: (to herself) "Do you know what happens to traitors who dare betray me?" in the treehouse, Anna takes Ji woong's BB gun, pulls the trigger and hits Marie-Anne right in the leg Anna: (to herself) "This is the price you pay for stabbing me in the back, you mother(bleep)ing (bleep)!" Marie-Anne: "OOOOOOOWWWWWWW! That hurt! MOOOOOOMMMM! Something hit me! IT HURTS!" Ji woong: "ANNA QUIT USING MY BB GUN!" woong picks up Marie-Anne Ji woong: "Anna used my BB Gun on her." Marie-Anne's mother: "she needs to go to hospital." Marie-Anne: "I knew she was bad." Ji woong: "Okay." Woong and Marie-Anne's mother load the girl into the car, and drive her to the hospital looks outside with her telescope, watching for Ji Woong, Ji Min or Tariko Anna: "If you see any of them, attack them!" min and Tariko quietly walks outside Anna: "Attack them!" Ji min: "RUN!!!!" min and Tariko run Away and They manage to run inside the house Anna: "They got away........" Anna VS The Babysitter Ji min: "I was going out for a job so I left one of my classmates with my daughter and my sisters. I also warned her about Anna." Ji Min: "There's one girl you ought to watch out for; that's Anna." ???: "Why?" Ji Min: "She's a terror." Jo: "That Sunday evening, James and Orla were going out for the evening, so I arranged a young babysitter named Natasha who was 18 to look after the kids since Ji min was out applying for a job and Ji woong went to school so that she could help raise Ji Kwong." James: "Take care of things while we're gone, Natasha." Natasha: "Okay." Orla: "The list of emergency phone number's right on the refrigerator." Natasha: "Yes, ma'am." Orla: "Anna's bedtime is at 8:00, Tariko's is at 8:30, and Ji Kwong's is at 7:00pm." James: "See you at 10:00, Natasha." Natasha: "All right, great. Have fun." and James leave Ji min: "I hoped that everything would go well while I was out, but it didn't." hits Natasha [Natasha confiscates Anna's Monster High Dawn of the Dance Frankie Stein Doll] puts Anna to bed escapes her bed grabs Natasha's papers Natasha: "Hey! What are you doing with my science notes?" kicks Ji Kwong Natasha: "Anna, no! Don't do that!" confiscates Anna's Opretta doll goes into Ji woong's room and tears off the head of Ji woongs's halo figure, And destory's his Xbox 360 confiscates Anna's Skull Shores Lagoona Blue doll and Clawd Wolf doll screams confiscates Anna's Clawdeen Wolf doll shouts at Natasha confiscates Anna's Barbie Princess Bride doll Anna: "SHUT UP!!!" confiscates Anna's Draculaura Doll cut to: and Orla are having dinner at a fancy restaurant, Jo is with them Orla: "Oh, James. The atmosphere is really nice. It's been a long time since we've dined alone together." James: "You know, we should do this more often. So I've been thinking..." Cut to: picks up the Naughty Couch and throws it at Natasha confiscates Anna's Peppa Pig plush Natasha: "Anna, come here!" runs outside and rides her bike Anna: "Goodbye, you stupid (bleep)!" confiscates Anna's bike Cut to: and Orla are watching an Opera Orla: "It's been 6 years since we've been to an opera, hasn't it, dear?" Cut to: min is working at a Nail Salon woong is in a classroom, taking notes Cut to: is bottle-feeding Ji Kwong Anna: "(bleep)!" confiscates Anna's Princess Ariel doll [Anna turns on the TV and watches some Powerpuff Girls videos] Natasha: "Come on, Anna. Turn off Powerpuff Girls. It's time for bed." Anna: "Go kill yourself, Poopy-butt!" confiscates Anna's Cleo de Nile doll Cut to: looks at her watch Jo: "Oh, look at the time. It must be getting late, I think it's time that we should head for home." Orla, and James arrive home Jo: "At 10:00, we arrived home, and Natasha was a complete wreck." Natasha: "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Kirochu! Thank god you're home!" James: "What did Anna do now?" Natasha: "Oh, she refused to listen when I told her to go to bed, told me to shut up, called me a poopy butt, swore at me, grabbed my science notes, screamed at me, shouted and hit me!" James: "Good Lord..." Natasha: "She also ran outside to ride her bike in the dark, called me a stupid (bleep), picked up the blue Naughty Couch and she threw it at me, got out of her bed, kicked Ji Kwong, and beheaded Ji woong's halo figure, and broke his XBOX 360 giving it the Red Ring of Death!" breaks down crying Woong and Ji Min return home Orla: "Oh, my god..." James: "Anna, while Ji Woong takes Natasha home, would you mind explaining to me what happened tonight?" Anna: "Oh, I took a bath, brushed my teeth and went straight to bed. Nothing happened." comes down stairs with a really annoyed look while dressed in her Pokemon Nightgown while holding a Flareon Pokedoll in her right arm and a Vaporeon Pokedoll in her left arm Tariko: "Not even close, you did bad things. You grabbed Natasha's science notes, you hit your baby niece, you swore, and you beheaded Ji woong's Halo figure and you broke his Xbox 360 giving it the Red Ring Of Death, i heard this noise from my room." Natasha: "Sorry Tari." Tariko: "That's okay." Ji woong: "NOOOO! Not the Red Ring of Death! I just got that a few weks ago and I was on the last level of Halo 3!!!!!" Orla: "You know what? Your Spectra Vondergeist plush doll's going in toy jail." confiscates Anna's Spectra Vondergeist plush Runs off and pees on the ground outside Orla: Angrily "50 MINUTES!" Puts Anna on the Naughty Couch Anna: (mumbling) "I hate you..." minutes later Orla: "You were on here for lying to mummy and breaking your brothers stuff says sorry." Anna "НИКОГДА!" (Translation: Never!) Orla: "ладно я имею расширение ваше время и запретили играть монстра высокой куклы в течение месяца находиться там в течение 70 минут!" (Translation:Okay, I am extending your time and you're banned from playing your Monster High dolls for a month. Stay there for 70 minutes!) Ji woong: "Natasha?" Natasha: crying "Yes Ji woong" JI woong: "I was trying to tell you that Anna is Russian she speaks it at times much as me and my sisters do me and my niece and sister are South Korean and Tariko is Japanese" The missing 5 pokemon plush Jo: "It wasen't long when Tariko's plush dolls were missing" Orla: "Tariko?" Tariko: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Orla: "Tariko!" twins and Orla and James rush inside Tariko's room to find out her plush dolls are gone Tariko: (in sadness) "Azelf Plush, Miss Fire, Mesprit Plush, Mr. Lighting, Mr. Leaf..." James: "We can get you some new toys..." Tariko: "Toys? I don't want toys. I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" Orla: "Don't worry, dear. I promise we will find them!" Tariko: "Okay!" Ji min: "I saw Anna taking them into her room..." Ji min: "Anna, what are you doing with those? They belong to Tariko." Anna: "I am giving them out...in pieces!" Ji min: "NO YOU ARE NOT!" min takes them off Anna and gives them to Tariko snatches the dolls back Tries to throw them out of the window But gets stopped by Ji woong who takes them off her runs out of the room and takes her pokemon plush back into her room and locks her bedroom door Anna: "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Anna Turns Over a New Leaf Jo: "It wasn't long until Anna burned herself with a lighter." screams Anna: "Help me! Somebody help! Help!" Ji woong: "Mom, Mom! Anna's burned herself with a lighter!" Anna: "Help! Mummy, help! Help me, please!" Tariko: "Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!" stops, drops and rolls on the ground to smother the flames cries in pain Anna: "Owww...it hurts...help me." Orla: "Oh, my god...Anna!" min, Jo and James come outside with Ji Kwong James: "Oh, my god, what happened?" Tariko: "Anna burned herself, and I told her to stop, drop and roll, which she did." James: "Ji woong, bring Anna inside!" Anna: "I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die..." James: "Ji Woong, call 911!" Woong goes to the kitchen phone and calls the number Jo: "Within minutes of the call, paramedics arrived and Anna was transported to a local children's hospital." cries Paramedic: "It's okay, darling. It's going to be okay. You'll be fine." Jo: "Anna had to undergo plastic surgery to repair the skin that was badly burned. After about 9-10 hours of surgery, Anna woke up in a recovery room." wakes up in a recovery room and is dressed in a baby blue hospital gown Anna: "Where am I? Am I dead?" Paramedic: "No. You recovered. You are good as new!" Anna: "How did I survive?" Paramedic: "You were one of the lucky ones; every child we had in this kind of surgery died and we fired one of the doctors due to reckless negligence." touches the burn scar on her chest then looks at a man on a cross in a painting Anna: "Mummy, who is that man?" Orla: "That's Jesus Christ, Anna. He is the son of god. He has died for our sins." Anna: "I am sorry Ji min, Ji woong, Ji kwong, and Tariko and Daddy and Mummy. I am sorry for all the bad things I have done." Woong sees a laceration on Anna's back Ji Woong: "Where did you get that laceration?" Anna: "My real mom did this to me. She used to beat me and starve me because I had an unborn twin brother. As a matter of fact, she just wanted a boy..." Tariko: "I never realized that Anna was physically abused by her biological mother." ???: "Oh, Anna. I didn't know..." day later Anna is at a church singing "Amazing Grace" Anna: singing "Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound..." Ji woong: "After the long surgery, a new Anna was born." Jo: "Be a good girl Anna." Anna: "I will!" Anna: "After this whole horrible experience that nearly cost me my life, I realized how lucky I was to have an adoptive family, and how much I've taken them for granted." Time for Jojo to go Anna: "Bye bye Jojo" Jo: "Be a good girl Anna." Ji woong and Ji min: "Annyeonghi Jo" Tariko: "Bye Jo-Jo" Anna: "I Love you Jo-Jo" Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters Category:Episode transcripts